Open cell foams containing silicone compounds are known for their breathability, water absorption, and weatherability. Unfortunately, they also produce an exudate based on the same silicone compound, which degrades the appearance of, for example, automobile cushions made from silicone-containing foam. In addition to degrading the appearance of these articles of manufacture, the exudate causes the articles to stick to clothing and skin.